mucfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cpl. Wilding
Welcome Hi, welcome to Made up Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the OldVetteFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:27, September 10, 2009 Re: There probably aren't many vandals here. --CallofDuty4 19:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your Question You can do anything with your characters and they after be understandable okay or we have fix or if keep undoing so we'll have to delete. OkayStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I guess that will be ok. --CallofDuty4 12:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Nah, just keep it as an archive but doen't move. Made up characters' articles are never deleted unless they are un-understandable.SSJJ TSSJJ 23:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) yes okay you may but do that next week okay.SSJJ TSSJJ 00:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Put it up on Request for Featured article, which has not yet been createdSSJJ TSSJJ 00:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I didn't spam your zombie page. Dude I didn't spam it. Hell I didn't know you even wrote that. P.S. I have to copy and paste those ~ things. They're not on my keyboard. Try protecting the apge so only you can edit it. I didn't know that, sheesh. Peter Griffen Boy 00:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Just tell me man don't go crazy Just click move and rename it, ask me or other admins if you won't the redirect deleted okay.--SSJJ TSSJJ 22:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I thought that was a spam article. Damn, you're VERY offensive and one more outburst like that of insults, I'll block you. 00:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Block Reading your message again, I've decided to block you for two days. I might unblock later, but it still stands. I am an admin, and you must reason with me, not do stupid stuff like you did. 00:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked I think you've had enough, but if you make another outburst like that, I'm not afraid to bust in a week or even a month long block. 18:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Stop being an ass You said you deserved the block, but I did it out of spite. Two day block is not a "In your FUCKING face block." If I hated you, I would have kicked it up to two weeks or something. I even unblocked you about 18 hours or so into your block (33 percent of the origanel block), yet you still said I shouldn't have blocked you. You called me a fucking moron and oyu hate me and youi saw your chance. Geez, you're more of a bitch then what Bord used to be. 22:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Wanna know whats weird I was thinking about blocking Alex Rider as well, but he wasn't rude and didn't call me a "ucking moron", and he and I cleanly talked about our issues. Me and ya have some rough stuff to work out. Anyway, if you got yourself a 360, download the Splinter Cell: Convection demo, it proves that brawn is no where near as important as brains. 22:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You seem to not know how a wiki works. Yes I put that there, but do you know how easy it is to erase it. Okay I'm going to go step by step. 1. Go the article in question 2. Click on history (1 click) 3. Click on undo edit (now 2 clicks) 4. Click on save page (now 3 clicks) I never said you were playing the innocent card here. You're turning this small molehill into a mountain. I didn't rule over you with an iron fist, I blocked you for one thing and one thing only and this is it. You (F)Ucking Moron, if I did that to Callofduty4 or Staff Sergeant, I'd be lucky to have a block for at least three days, but no I gave you a two day block and then shortened it to 18 hours (1/3 of the time). Normally people are thankkful when they are unblocked, not going around trying to cause trouble. 15:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Admite You're just mad you got blocked because you broke TWO of our most important rules. You insulted someone and did some bad cussing, and you deserved a block. Admit, you're just mad because I had a good reason, and I decided to be nice to you. Are you mad I didn't block Alex as well? Alex was nice and me and him worked our tangles out. You're just in a bad mood.